


The Gay Bar

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: An Irish bar AU, Locus is the straight best friend, M/M, but it’s mistaken for a gay bar, felix is chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Simmons and Tucker co-own a bar and they need some help advertising, too bad it gets mistaken as a gay bar and Tucker gets hit on and ends up with the best hookup he’s ever had. One-shot
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Lavernius Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Gay Bar

“We gotta do something. We have like no customers.” Grif said, arms crossed as he leaned against the bar. Simmons and Tucker behind it cleaning. Tucker shrugged as he moved alcohol bottles. “Well what could we do?”

Grif huffed. “Well for starters you could advertise a bit. I mean, it’s an Irish bar. And we’re in a good spot, this community is mostly made of of Scotts and Irish.” Simmons sighed, he and Tucker both owned the bar. “But what happens if we get overwhelmed? We’re only us.”

Tucker slapped his arm playfully. “Com’on, we have enough skill to handle crowds.” “We don’t even have a bouncer for crowds.” Tucker huffed. “I have a college friend, Carolina. She’s a police officer but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping out for free food and drink.”

Grif spoke before Simmons could say no. “Call her!” Simmons huffed. “Grif!” Grif got up, walking around the bar to his boyfriend. “Shut up nerd, you just don’t like taking risks.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “I took a risk for you.” Grif grinned. “And isn’t that working out?”

Simmons blushed. “Shut up.”

Later that evening Carolina came in, uniform still on but unbuttoned, hair red hair over her shoulder. “Hey.” Tucker jogged over time her after serving what few customers they had. (Three) “Hey, wasn’t sure if you’d make it.” Carolina shrugged. “Managed to get out at a decent time. What did you need?”

Tucker smiled. “Well we’re planning on trying to get more people in here but Simmons over there is scared of any possible bar fights.” Simmons huffed from the bar, handing the old man his drink at the bar. “Hey, it’s a legitimate fear.”

Carolina sighed but smiled. “What are you paying me? I don’t work for free you know.” Tucker grinned. “Free drink and food.” She shrugged. “Sure. Mind if I bring Wash? He’s been such a hermit with college. He’s barely seen his boyfriend.” Tucker gave a nod. “Yeah. He could probably use the break.”

Carolina smiled. “Alright. I’ll let Wash know. Maybe he can get people from his campus over here. Any particular day or time?” Tucker turned to Simmons. “Yo! When should we have this?” Simmons shrugged. “This Saturday? A lot of people are off weekends.” Carolina smiled. “Alright then. I’ll see you Saturday.”

The same Saturday Felix heard news of a gay bar having some kind of grand opening. He sat on his best friends counter, Locus who was trying to make dinner for them both since Felix refused to have dinner at his own home; like a Damn outdoor cat. “Com’on Locus, it’s gonna be rocking.” Locus glared at him. “It’s going to be a disaster. I’m always getting you out of trouble.” 

Felix grinned. “And it’s always fun. I promise, only one drink and I’ll behave like a perfect little angel.” Locus huffed, chopping up broccoli. “Get off my counter.” “No.” Felix said as he brought his foot onto it, looking suggestive. Locus glared. “Off the counter before I throw you off.”

Felix huffed as he got down with a bounce. “No fun.” “You don’t come here for fun, you come here for food and stability.” Felix gave him a glare this time. “I’m gonna go kill some things in GTA.” He walked away and Locus almost smiled. Felix never liked talking about his emotions or the home life he escaped. Any tiny bit of it brought up and he puts a wall up. As worried as it makes Locus, he’s glad he can have his apartment be a safe space.

Once the beef and broccoli was done he came over and shoved a plate of food in Felix’s face since he was so into the game. “Eat.” Felix smirked as he paused the game, taking the chop sticks offered and started setting, snuggling deep within the couch. Locus pretended he didn’t feel warmth bloom in his chest.

Felix smirked as he ate. “You know we’d make a great couple.” “We’ve had this conversation, I’m straight and not interested in you like that.” “So you just feed me and let me unofficially live here?” Locus smirked weakly. “Because you’re my friend and a damn outdoor cat.”

The day arrived and Simmons was going crazy, people were already placing special orders and reservations. Soon as six’oclock hit at lest ten people came through the door, all young men.

Tucker saw Wash and Carolina among them with Washs boyfriend Maine, as the three came over. Tucker jogged over to them before he crowd got too bad. “Man, you got everyone.” Wash smiled, holding Maine’s large hand. “Yeah, he didn’t like the idea of me being alone in a bar.” Carolina shrugged. “Can’t really blame him.”

Maine smiled down to Wash. “Let’s go find somewhere to sit before it gets crowded.” Wash nodded, the two going off. Carolina looked over at Tucker. “I’ll start getting to work before I get too distracted.” Tucker gave a nod and she walked away.

When Felix got there it was dark out, nearly 9PM since he lost track of time playing games at Locus place. He had dressed quicker than he thinks he has. 

He saw people already standing outside, smoking, a few drinks in hand. Felix grinned as he got to the door. “I think we’ve come to the right place.” “Unfortunately.” Felix rolled his eyes, Locus was not the most social. Felix gently pulled him inside. “Com’on, it’s gonna be fun.”

“For you. I’m not gay.” Felix huffed in the doorway to the rowdy bar. “Then brood and drink; like you always do.” Once inside Felix was grinning. “Damn. Lot of fine looking guys here tonight.” Locus huffed. “I’ll be at the bar, do not get into trouble.” Felix scoffed. “Me? Trouble? I’m a perfect little angel.” Locus rolled his eyes and walked away.

Felix started mingling in with the crowd, flirting with a few good looking men before he saw the most adorable blonde in the corner all alone and holding a drink he wasn’t drinking, fiddling with the straw.

Felix grinned as he walked over, leaning against the wall next to the blonde. “Hey blondie. What’s a cutie like you doing here alone?” Wash looked over and suddenly became nervous, Maine had gone to the restroom leaving him alone for the moment. “Uhh I’m not. I’m here with my boyfriend.”

Felix looked around before smirking, coming closer. “I don’t see anyone. Why don’t I buy you another drink? When you’re done of course. What did you get?” “Oh it’s just a Shirley temple. I’m not really into drinking alcohol.” Felix’s smirk softened. “That is just adorable. I shouldn’t be surprised; a seedy bar doesn’t seem like your kind of scene-“ suddenly there was a hand roughly turning him around.

He was going to say something smart, maybe threaten to punch him but the man that roughly turned him around had to be 6’7 or taller, wide as a linebacker and built like Dwane “The Rock” Johnson, bald as him too but all witty retorts went out the window as soon as this man towered over his 5’9 height.

“Trying to get with my baby?” He asked, voice deep. Felix went right into his coping mechanism for everything; which was to be as much of a smart ass as possible. “Well I was until you interrupted.” He heard Wash choke on his drink behind him, a few heads turn to them and starting to gossip.

Unknown to Felix, the gossip made its way to the bar to Locus ears. He tried not to listen as he drank his whiskey. “Dude, that twink is gonna get his ass beat. What’s he doing talking back to someone that big?” Locus’s head perks up, there’s only one twink he knows that is that mouthy. With a groan he gets up and goes to find Felix.

At the back of the bar he finds Felix all but pinned to the wall, his mouth moving but nothing but trouble coming out of it; god does Felix need a good dom. He goes over and decides to play the boyfriend for the hundredth time to get him out of trouble. “Hey! Hands off my boyfriend. Now.” Felix grinned but was so thankful Locus showed up, lord knows what would have happened.

Locus looked at he blonde watching with worry. “Was he bothering you?” Wash frowned. “A bit but I can handel myself. Maine just gets overprotective.” Maine let Felix go with a glare and Felix went right to Locus and hold onto his arm for dear life. “Thanks baby face-“ Locus rolled his eyes, holding his hand. “Let’s go.”

He dragged Felix to the bar. “Here. You are sitting here and meeting people. We were only here fifteen minutes before you got into trouble.” Felix blushed as he was forcefully sat down onto the stool. He whispered to Locus. “Locus you know I can’t sit here long, I’m wearing a you know what.” Locus gave an eye roll. “That’s your problem, not mine, I can’t help it you’re a whore.” Felix barked out a laugh before biting his lip, the plug he wore moving with every movement, sitting making it worse. “I won’t deny that.”

They sat together in silence, drinking and taking shots, Felix flirting with a few good looking guys but it unfortunately didn’t lead anywhere.

Then a new bartender who wasn’t the obvious Irish owner with red hair and green eyes showed up. This guy had dark skin, deep brown eyes and somehow made teal tattoos look good on his arms.

He leaned against the counter more seductively with a smirk, Locus sighing as he drank his beer. “God your such a sub.” Felix almost glared at him when the dark skinned man approached him, black apron on to match his tank top. “Another shot?”

Felix gave a smirk, his hand going out to touch his, feeling how soft the skin was. “I’d rather you make me a cream pie.” Tucker, who was the more experienced of his friends, immediately knew what that meant, he gave a weak chuckle. “Sorry, I don’t swing that way.” Locus looked at him. “Then why do you own a gay bar?”

Tucker looked surprised. “I’m sorry, a what?” Felix grinned. “You know, where we are, where you might pin me to a dirty wall later?” Tucker swallowed, the images sounded a bit appealing but he had to talk to Simmons and Carolina. “I’ll be right back.”

He left and found Simmons in the back, cleaning extra cups and glasses, Grif getting snacks ready. “So people think we’re a gay bar.” Simmons nearly dropped his glass. “What?!” Grif chuckled. “No wonder you’ve been getting so many tips.”

Simmons jogged over to Tucker with a blush. “But we’re not a gay bar, we’re just an Irish pub.” “Well word got around that we’re a gay bar. Right now it’s not a problem, just letting you know.” Simmons huffed. “Not a problem? What if someone tries to hit on me or harass me?”

Grif rolled his eyes. “The bar has been open for five hours and you’ve been hit on by almost every dude. How did you miss that?” Simmons blushed even deeper. “What?!”

Tucker rolled his eyes and left, going back to Felix at the bar. “So seriously, what’ll you be having?” Felix smiled a little softer. “You know you have the most gorgeous eyes.” Tucker was about to protest that he doesn’t swing that way when he blushed. “Really? Man, I could get used to this gay bar shit. I don’t think I’ve ever been complimented like that.” Felix grinned. “I could a lot more.” He said, grinning and showing his teeth, he used his index finger to urge Tucker closer.

Tucker, curious, leaned in. Felix whispered in his ear. “I can swallow you down, give you the best head you’ve ever had.” Tucker’s eyes got big, and interested. He backed up, getting a shot of tequila ready and handing it to Felix. “Show me.”

Felix grinned, taking the shot, keeping eye contact with Tucker as he took the shot in his mouth, while, the clear liquid burning down his throat but he took it without being phased, slamming it back down and swallowing it, feeling it burn deep in his belly.

Tucker had to remember to breathe. The guy was thin, definitely a bottom but goddamn was he hot: with an undercut and tight fitting shirt showing off lithe muscles. He leaned in, speaking to Felix, glad the bar was somewhat dark, hiding how hard he is now. “Meet me behind the bar in twenty minutes. What’s your name?” “Felix.” Tucker gave a nod. “I’m Tucker. See ya soon.” 

Tucker went to bartend the rest of the patrons with their friend, donuts help. Felix grinned, slapping Locus arms. “Guess who’s getting laid tonight?” He said, excited. Locus rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’m happy for you. Remember to use a fucking condom, I give them to you to protect you, not to make fun of you.” Felix rolled his eye. “Fine mom. I’ll be good.” 

The twenty minutes pass and Felix was already behind the bar within ten, wanting to make sure he wasn’t late and that he was prepared. He knows Locus is probably somewhere close, always being overprotective when Felix finds a stranger to fuck, he can’t blame him. One or two times almost took his life because one of guys he was with like choking and didn’t warn him and another was too aggressive and nearly raped him when he told him no so he really shouldn’t complain.

Tucker met him out back, Felix seeing immediately he was hard in the darkness of the alley. But poor Tucker looked a little lost for words. “Hey Felix..so..how do we start this? I’ve never had relations with a guy.” Felix smirked and went to him, hands going on his shoulders and gently pinning him to the wall. “For now just stand there and enjoy it. And if we want to take this further, I’m all nice and ready and even brought lube with me.”

Tucker looked confused. “Ready?” Felix rolled his eyes, it was fun getting someone who thought they were straight to have some fun with him, they’re adorably naïve to having sex with a man which means he can teach in the hottest way possible.

He brought Tucker’s hand around his ass and brought his fingers to touch the end of the butt plug through his jeans. Tucker looked confused but got an idea of what was going on. Felix has him press it, making him gasp. “That’s a butt plug,it’s keeping me nice and stretched for you to fuck immediately, no need to bother getting me all prepared for you, by the way, how big are you?”

Tucker swallowed, Felix starting to unbuckle his jeans. “Uhh I don’t know, I know I haven’t left a partner unsatisfied.” “Good to know.” He lifted Tucker’s shirt enough to see fit abs, his fingers a sharp contrast against dark skin. Felix bit his lip, seeing Tucker shiver as his fingers went to his belt, unbuckling it and zipping it down, finding Tucker already half hard through his boxers.

Felix grinned as he kneeled down. “Looks pretty big to me but I’m sure we can do better.” He said as he brought his boxers and jeans down enough to see a nice, long dark cock. It wasn’t particularly wide but that was just fine with Felix, as long as he was having sex and it felt fantastic, he didn’t care.

He brought the cock in his mouth, lowering himself down before coming back up and bobbing, slowly; he wanted him hard, not finishing before he can be properly fucked out of his mind.

Tucker gasped, hands going to Felixs light brown hair. “This ok?” Felix just brought his hand to his and motioned with his hand what to do.

Tucker caught on, gripping his hair and gently fucking his mouth, keeping himself from going full force.

Felix moaned around the dick in his mouth, felt his own cock throb with need, Tucker panted, feeling he was close. He pulled Felix off him. “How do you want fucked?” Felix was panting, feeling his own dick dripping with precome. He smirked up at Tucker. “Enough strength to fuck me against the wall in your arms?” Tucker nodded, helping Felix up. “Got condoms?” Felix reached into his pockets for a small bottle of lube and a condom packet.

Tucker took them both. “Good, get against the wall.” Felix shivered as he did as he was told, his back to the wall. Tucker then came into Felix’s space quickly before crashing his lips to his.

Felix moaned into the kiss, wrapping himself around him. Tucker pulled away. “I’m gonna strip you now. Just your pants.” Felix grinned, looking absolutely blissed out. “You do what we you want.” Tucker started to kiss and suckle at his neck as his hands took off Felixs studded belt and tight black jeans.

He got them down quickly, helping Felix out of them. He then wrapped his arms around his waist. “Alright, on the count of three, jump and wrap your legs around me.” Felix grinned, already half way there. “Got it.” “Ok..one, two..three..” Felix’s jumped and Tucker helped and together without much trouble got Felix’s legs around Tucker’s waist, Tucker’s dick hitting the end of the butt plug, reminding Tucker of something important; the condom packet in his hand. “Shit, how am I supposed to get it on now?”

Felix took it from him. “I’ll get it for you, just hold me nice and steady. Move so your dick is up here.” Tucker adjusted and Felix tore the packet open, rolling it onto his cock, Tucker shivering with the sensation.

Felix smiled innocently. “Was that so hard now?” “Yes, I’m very hard.” Felix wrapped himself better around his shoulders, kissing and suckling his neck. “Then why don’t you slick yourself up, take that plug out of me and fuck me senseless?”

Tucker groaned. “Fuck, yeah. That sounds good. Open the lube.” Felix got it quickly out of Tucker’s hand, pouring some on his outstretched hand. Tucker didn’t waste any time as he lubed himself up and reached down, taking the buttplug out and throwing it to the ground before adjusting and plunging in.

Felix gasped out, moaning as he gripped strong shoulders. “Oh fuck…yes…” Tucker groaned, now completely flush with him. “Fuck that feels good. I think I like this gay thing.” Felix panted but smiled, wrapping his arms around Tucker’s shoulders. “Just shut up and fuck m.”

Tucker wasted no time as he pulled out before going back in, hard and keeping a steady and hard pace. Felix gasped, feeling like he got pinched, brick wall roughing up his back. He moaned, panting as Tucker thrust in a brutal pace, panting and groaning in his ear, his hands gripping Felix’s hips. “Oh fuck…”

Tucker groaned in his ear. “I’m close…you’re so fucking tight.” Felix whined, wrapped around him like a cat. “Fuck, yes. Wish you could come inside me..stupid condom..” Tucker bit at his neck, making Felix cry out, triggering his orgasim, coming between them.

Tucker gasped, riding out his own orgasim, biting Felix’s neck as his partners walls milked him.

Eventually they both came to a still, panting. Tucker lifted his head to stare Felix ins his eyes. “Wow..” Felix grinned, chuckling. “Yeah…not sure I can stand after that.” Tucker smirked. “Told you. Never left anyone unsatisfied.” “I wholeheartedly agree.” Tucker gently pulled out, helping Felix stand and gathering their clothing.

Felix was just as noodely as he thought, shaking as he pulled his pants up, Tucker helped him. “Here, I got you.” Felix was slightly confused. “I got it, I’m not helpless.” “Just let me help.” Felix huffed and Tucker helped him look presentable.

Felix blushed, he’s never had a partner give any form of aftercare, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Thanks. Maybe we could do this again?” Tucker grinned. “Totally. Give me your phone.” Felix handed it to him and Tucker quickly put his phone number in it. “Here. Send me a text, let me know it’s you and we can get together again.” Felix smirked, giving him a look. “So much for not bing gay.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up. I always suspected I might have be bi but never acted on it.” Felix grinned as he got closer to Tucker, gripping his shirt. “Text you soon.” He leaned in, kissing him deeply. Tucker melted into it, nearly moaning before Felix walked away and back into the club. Tucker then saw the buttplug on the ground and the condom still on him, frowning. “Fuck.”

Now he had to clean up. But least he got Felix’s number.


End file.
